My Idol- Princess Euphonium
by Suzuhira-shi
Summary: Bertemu kembali dengan orang yang kau cintai itu menarik bukan?


Ini- karya fans gagal saking gak ada nya hints Taki-sensei x Asuka Oke- ini akan sedikit atau emang OOC- abisnya murni hasil mikir sendiri.

Silahkan di mamam-

Hibike! Euphonium milik- yang buat :" Taki-sensei milikku.  
Tittle : My Idol- Princess Euphonium  
Genre : Romance.  
Rate : Just Teen.  
Pair : Taki-sensei x Tanaka Asuka.  
WARNING : OOC! TYPO DIMANA MANA GAJE! IMAJINASI FANS  
Note : Full Taki-sensei POV's

-

Siang itu aku kembali mengajar Bamd Orchestra SMA Kitauji, murid murid yang dulunya berada di kelas pertama telah menjadi murid kelas kedua. Kedua menjadi Ketiga dan Ketiga pun lulus. Entah kenapa lulusnya murid murid kelas 3 kemarin membuatku sedih, tak ada lagi wakil ketua yang heboh menjelaskan apa itu Euphonium dan berperilaku aneh.

Tanaka Asuka, pemimpin barisan orchestra, benar benar gadis itu menarikku. Ku dengar dia satu Universitas dengan Ogasawara Haruka dan Nakaseko Kaori, dan tebaklah mereka bertiga malah membentuk yah semacam Trio bernyanyi. Aku sudah dengar lagu mereka. Sangat enak di dengar, yang kusuka adalah.. Asuka Tanaka lah yang menjadi center-

Dan sekarang- di hadapanku berdiri Asuka Tanaka, Haruka Ogasawara, dan Kaori Nakaseko. Gadis itu masih dengan kacamatanya, yang membuatnya terlihat manis, menutupi segala sifat gilanya.

"Taki-sensei.. lama tak bertemu."

Teguran Asuka membuat lamunanku buyar, dengan sedikit gugup aku memberikan senyumku padanya, mencoba memberi kesan nyaman. "Tanaka-san.. ah ya kita terakhir bertemu 3 bulan yang lalu bukan?" Jawabku. Hss aku benar benar tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

"Eh.. ahahaha.." Tawanya terdengar sangat merdu ditelingaku membuatku ingin sekali menggigitnya.

"Taki-sensei, aku dan Kaori tak bisa berlama lama disini karna ada urusan jadi kami titipkam Asuka padamu ya." Jelas Ogawasara padaku. Aku? Dititipi Asuka? Yang benar saja bisa bisa aku tak berkutik di buatnya. Karna tak mau mengecewakan mereka ku anggukan kepalaku menyetujui.

"Hhe! Cho.. chotto..Haruka- Kaori- mo.. Taki-sensei.. baiklah- Mohon bantuannya sensei-" Ujar Asuka sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Dia benar benar memikat.

"Baiklah.. kami duluan. Jaa Asuka, Taki-sensei. Minna Ganbatte!" pamit Kaori dan Haruka pada kami, dan sekarang aku bersama dengan Asuka, yah sedikit membuatku gugup. Ku coba mengalihkan perhatian pada murid murid ku namun yang ku dapat adalah-

"Asuka-senpai ayo bernyanyi untuk kami..!" Pinta salah satu muridku. Katou-san. Dan ide cemerlangnya itu didukung oleh semua anggota- yah tak ada salahnya melihat Asuka tampil.

"Turuti saja mereka. Aku juga ingin melihat penampilanmu." Bamtuku. Akh memalukan tapi- ya sudahla,ku lihat Asuka juga akan melakukannya.

"Baiklah-" Asuka mencari cukup ruang untuknya lalu menarik nafas panjang. Selanjutnya yang ku lihat adalah tarian indah seperti bidadari yang tengah kenari di langit ketujuh. Memang sangat berlebihan tapi, sungguh dia benar benar memikat.

"kirakira to, hikaru, mabushii sora, e to.."

\- My Idol- Princess Euphonium -

"Tapi penampilan mu tadi benar benar membuatku takjub."

"Sensei- kau mencoba menggodaku?" Gertak Asuka. Sial wajahnha terlalu dekat aku benar benar tidak fokus. Dengan cepat ku bantah perkataannya dengan tetap tenang tentunya. "Ah te.. tentu saja tidak begitu. Aku mengakatan yang seujurnya." Aku bernafas lega saat melihat Asuka kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Sensei.." Tegur Asuka tiba tiba yang membuatku terkejut. Aku menjawab dengan gumaman sambil tetap fokus menyetir. "Ayo mendaki." Kaget ku semakin bertambah. Apa dia sakit. Mendaki malam malam begini.

"Aku tidak sedang sakit, menginggau atau apapun aku hanya ingin mendaki itu saja- jadi mau menemaniku?" Tambah Asuka, ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Ah dia tersenyum. Senyum semangat yang sangat memotivasi tiap orang.

Akhirnya aku menyerah, aku menemaninya mendaki. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukannya benar benar membuatku penasaran.

Aku dibuat terpenrangah saat kami sampai di atas. Sangat indah- pemandangan malam disini sangat indah apa benar ini Kyoto. Aku memandang punggung Asuka yang terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan ini. Dia benar benar terlihat indah tertimpa kilas kilas lampu Kyoto dan cahaya rembulan.

Perlahan lahan aku mendengar nyanyian keluar dari bibir Asuka, samar memang tapi terdengar sangat romantik dan sedih. Apa ini. Aku benar benar sadar- Aku Jatuh Cinta Pada Tanaka Asuka.

\- End -

EH ANJIR APAAN NIH- Duh duh :" malu sendiri aku Taki-sensei nya jadi begitu duh duh- akhh au ah :" kalo mau kritik silahkan aja menerima kok dengan lapang dada. Komen komen aja silahkan- hiks hiks /ngumpet/


End file.
